


Extra help

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The 4077 is overflowing with wounded. The nurses and surgeons can't take it anymore. Cornell Potter has decided they will get a new surgeon in and quickly before his group falls through. Will this new surgeon be able to take all the pressure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more

She sighed as her Cornell shook her hand. "It's been a pleasure but they need you more than we do." "Thank you sir." They saluted and she got in the Jeep waiting for her.

At the 4077  
Everyone rushed around trying to get everything done to help these wounded soldiers. "Cornell! When is that surgeon suppose to be here!?!."asked Frank frustrated. "I'm not sure but soon." All the sudden radar ran in. "Sir the surgeon just pulled up." "Tell them to put their stuff into my office and scrub in!" He ran back out. 

She grabbed her bags as a short man ran up. "Cornell said to put your stuff in his office and then scrub in!" She nodded and did as she was instructed. She scrubbed in and quickly walked in. "Cornell Potter?" Everyone stopped at the sound of the soft spoken words of a woman. He whirled around. "Uh... Captain Sky?" "Yes sir." "Oh uh can you work alone today or do you need to work beside another surgeon." "I can work alone." He sent her with a nurse to a table with a wounded soldier. She worked quickly but accurately. Patient after patient. By the time everyone had finished they all were gathered around her table to watch her skills. Hawkeye noticed she was struggling. "What do you need?" He asked calmly. "Uh.. more light if that's possible." He looked around before finding a flashlight. He held it at the angle she wanted it. "There! Don't move." She dug in and got the last remaining fragment of a bullet. She finished putting her patient back together before washing her self clean. Bj and Hawkeye walked out to find her talking with Cornell Potter. "You can bunk in my office or in the boys tent." She looked to who he was referring to. Bj and Peirce waved. "I can bunk with them." She smiled and followed the short man once again to the swamp. She smiled and set her stuff down. "Thank you,?" "Radar O'Reilly." She smiled. "Thank you radar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

Skylar sat on her cot as she sighed and the guys walked in. "Excellent work " "thanks." She rubbed her eyes before she looked up at them. "I'm Hawkeye or Peirce which ever you prefer." "Bj or hunnycut and you are?" "Sky but my whole name is Skylar." They nodded. "Want to go eat?" She thought about it. "Yeah I guess." She followed them to the mess tent to get some food. "Liver or uh... mystery meat?" Hawkeye joked. "um neither?" Skylar asked as she looked at the food in disgust. They laughed and sat down. Before they even began to pick up their forks, "attention all personnel! In coming wounded!" Everyone grounded and got up. Skylar sighed and shook her head before getting up. She dragged herself to the o.r. she began working on a patient right of the bat. Cornell Potter was in the middle of a phone call. He came in and walked up to her. "How long have you been on your feet Captain?" She looked at him. "Apparently not long enough." Before he could reply a shell hit close and shook everything. Skylar covered her patient as panic arose. 

5 patients later....  
"Father, how many more?" Hawkeye begged. "At least three more." Skylar took a few deep breaths. She was getting dizzy but only three more patients. Everyone filed out but frank, bj, Hawkeye, and Skylar worked on their patients. Skylar felt her eyes getting heavy along with her limbs. "Hawkeye." She said as she took shallow breaths. Before he could reach her, she fell to the floor with a plunk. "Nurse!!" He called. 5 nurses rushed in, including Margaret. "What Happened!?!" She demanded. "I don't know but go get Potter and have him finish her patient. Close for me!"he told another nurse before he walked over to Skylar. Bj quickly finished his patient and walked over. "Concussion?" " No look at her eyes." "Sleep deprivation?" "That's my best guess." Cornell Potter walked in. "What happened to her?" "Sleep deprivation is our best guess right now." "Makes sense I forgot to finish my conversation with her earlier about that. Her Cornell called saying she'd already worked 36 hours there then we pushed her another 12 at least." They nodded and carried her to a bed.   
A few hours later.....

Skylar stirred awake. "Hawkeye?" "I'm here. How are you feeling?" "My head hurts but I'm okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar worked around the clock a couple months after her incident. She was walking back to the swamp when Frank came up. "You're out of uniform." "Yes, and you're out of hair." She stood stunned at her. "That's no way to treat a major!" "Then don't be a major pain in the anus!" She grumbled as she stormed off. She walked up to Hawkeye. "Hold me?" He looked confused as he pulled her into his lap. Honeycutt watched the two with a raised eyebrow. He poured a glass and handed it to Skylar. She downed it in one go and currled around Hawkeye. "Bad day?" "When is Cornell Potter coming back?" "A week why?" "Because I called Frank bald. They both laughed until Frank stormed in."get off his lap! That's sexual activity!" "No, Frank this would be sexual activity!" With that Skylar kissed Hawkeye as she grounded her hip against his. He moaned as she tugged his hair before pulling back. "Now get the hell out!" "How dare you!" "You accused me of having sexual activity with Hawkeye, I was not so I demonstrated what was." She curled around Hawkeye again. Hawkeye was still very confused and hard. "I'm reporting you!" "Go ahead see if I care!" Skylar ground. He huffed and left. Honeycutt stood up and nodded at the two before leaving.she looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, where were we?"


End file.
